Structure of fatty acid synthetase will be probed. Hydrocarbon biosynthesis will be studied using cell-free extracts and intermediates produced in this process will be examined. Thioesterase from Euglena will be characterized. Possible role of malonyl-CoA decarboxylase in the biosynthesis of mycocerocic acid and acrolide antibiotics will be studied. Mechanism of synthesis of these multiple methyl branched compounds will be studied with cell-free preparations.